1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry treatment machine and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a laundry treatment machine and a method of controlling the same capable of controlling current input to the motor in accordance with the temperature around a motor to prevent the surrounding of the motor from being overheated and to maximize the torque of the motor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry treatment machine is divided into a washing machine for detaching contaminants attached to the laundry such as clothes and bedclothes using water, detergent, and a mechanical operation, a drier for drying the wet laundry using dry and hot wind heated by a heater and a mechanical operation, and a dry washing machine for both washing and drying.
In conventional washing machines, a drum washing machine includes a motor for rotating a drum and an intelligent power module (IMP) unit for driving the motor.
Since the IPM unit emits heat when the motor is driven, the current input to the motor is previously limited so that the heat is not excessively emitted by the IPM unit. That is, the current input to the motor is previously set not to exceed a predetermined value so that the IMP unit is previously prevented from being overheated.
However, since the current is previously limited regardless of the temperature of the IPM unit in a conventional art, when the current is forcibly limited in a state where the temperature of the IPM unit is not high, the torque of the motor deteriorates and abnormal noise is generated.